


Special Limelight

by weebaunt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Divorce, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Divorce, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebaunt/pseuds/weebaunt
Summary: Richie Tozier is a famous comedian and actor. After just going through a divorce he can't take his mind off of an old friend of his, Eddie Kaspbrak. Meeting soon after the divorce signing, they start to hang out more often. They slowly start finding out that the world is a lot more involved in their relationship then they ever could have thought.





	1. Divorce and Black Coffee.

Richie sat there looking at the signature on the paper. It oddly didn’t look like his but he knew it was due to the metallic sensation coming from the pen in his hand. These were the divorce papers, the thing he had wanted for a while now. When the mention of this first came up his wife was beyond upset. Richie had just always felt off about everything involving their relationship. From the moment she had to ask him for his hand in marriage to when he was signing the papers for their, now her house. 

“So that’s it huh?” Richie muttered out to lawyer. Jessie was sitting right next to him and he could feel her sadness. She had always been crazy about him, the feelings just weren’t the same on his side of the court.

Ever since he told his therapist that he was pretty sure he was gay, he had a terrible build up of guilt. Knowing that this marriage was just an illusion of being ‘normal’. The pain he had seen on Jessie’s face when he said that he couldn’t be married to her anymore hurt him a lot. But what he felt was as if he was just hurting a friend, not a lover. When he thought of a lover he thought of back home. He thought of a short, fast-talking, inhaler sucking friend. 

Eddie had been Richie’s friend since they were in kindergarten. Best friend Richie would even say. After they all graduated high school they tried to keep in touch. Not just the two of them, but the entire Loser’s Club. Most of them went off to college, but not Richie. Richie moved to New York City, the Big Apple. He had started doing stand up comedy. Stan and Bev were always supportive of what Richie wanted to do. Eddie’s response was, “why though, you aren’t that funny”. Richie remembers the text he got from Eddie when he sent all the losers texts about him getting a job on Saturday Night Live it was two simple words. “Fuck you.” Richie remembers smiling at the text. Eddie responded that way because he was wrong about Richie not being funny.

It had been a couple years since he had talked to Eddie since then. The last he knew Eddie was dating a lady just like his mother, Sonia. The Losers always joked about that happening to Eddie, little did they know it’d come true. Richie talked to Stan weekly though and Bev every now and then. Stan knew about Richie’s sexuality before he came out to Jessie, before he got his first movie gig, and even he started questioning it in high school. Richie wondered what Eddie was doing at that moment. Whether he was sitting at home being nagged by Sonia’s reincarnation or possibly at work assessing risks for insurance companies. 

Richie had made up his mind about getting into contact with Eddie after signing the papers. He had to, his mind was constantly on Eddie for about the past three weeks. 

Richie grasped the ends of the chairs arms and pushed the chair back while standing up. He could feel Jessie’s eyes on him. He knew they would be watery and slowly becoming red. He stood there for a soft moment, “I gotta get going. I have a reading to go do.” That was a complete lie. Richie wanted out of that room as fast as possible. He didn’t want to be there for when the full on water works started. He was slightly desensitised to the situation going on because he had saw it coming for awhile. 

He walked across the tight room, listening to the scuffs of his shoes on the hardwood floor. He adjusted his glasses right before grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open. He was so glad to be out of that high tension room and on his way to his red mustang. On the walk to his car he felt his phone vibrate. Richie awkwardly grabbed it out of his pocket as he pushed the front door of the office open with his lower back. 

**Stan-the-man: How’d it go?**

**Richie: Wasn’t bad. Pretty silent. I’m gonna get ahold of Eddie. **

**Stan-the-man: Sounds good. Text bev too.**

Stan was always acting like Richie’s mom in these types of situations. Richie went through the contacts hovering over  _ Bev _ for a moment. He scrolled down just a little more in his contacts until he saw the name he had been truly searching for, _ Eds Spaghet _ . Richie clicked on the name and hit the little message button.

**Richie: Hey, Eddie. How are you doing? Just wanted to catch up**

He opened the door to his car and slid down into the driver's seat. Richie leaned his head back against the headrest. He didn’t think he would get a text quickly. Richie put his hand on the shifter of his car and put it into gear and started pulling out of the parking spot. As he was driving to his apartment he heard the gentle vibrations from his phone in the cup holder. Ignoring it, he turned into a new parking spot in across the street from a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. As he sat there in the car for a minute, still not wanting to look at his phone, he saw a slick black dodge dart pull up and park across the street directly in front of the coffee shop. Richie couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the person remove themselves from the car. It was him.  _ Eddie. _ Richie forced himself to move, forgetting his phone in the car. After almost being hit by a car on his frantic jog across the street, he slipped into the doorway of the shop. The bells atop the door jingled but they weren’t as strong as the voice he heard. 

“It has to be soy milk because I’m lactose intolerant. Also I need it to be no foam as well.” Spoke the high strung frantic man at the counter. Richie couldn’t believe the chain of events that were playing out in front of him. Richie’s body moved before his brain told it to and before he knew it, his hand was tapping onto Eddie's shoulder. Eddie's shoulders tensed right before he swung around. The look on his face was confused, eyebrows scrunched together, eyes as wide as could be. 

“...Ri..Richie..?”

Richie’s mouth curved up into a relieved smile. “Hey, Eddie. How are you?” Richie’s heart jumped for joy when he saw Eddie’s eyes calm themselves and his mouth gently curve at the edges. He wondered what Eddie was even doing here in New York City. Last time Richie knew Eddie was in Philadelphia with that woman. “I- wait, I just told you how I was. You just texted me. How did you even find me?” Eddie vomited out so many words at once. Richie was so used to it though from when they were younger. Richie just chuckled, he missed Eddie’s fast neurotic thoughts and words. “I haven’t checked my phone yet, being a responsible driver ya’ know.” Richie forced his voice to respond to Eddie. “Let me pay for your coffee, I still gotta get mine.” Richie offered. 

Eddie didn’t really know how to respond to Richie’s offer. He had just ended a long and annoying day at work. All he wanted to do at this moment was just get home, but he decided he could fit Richie into his schedule. “..sure.”

Richie ordered his coffee, black as always, especially lately. Richie didn’t get a lot of sleep lately because of the divorce and having to constantly go over lines for his comedy acts and acting jobs. Eddie was already at the second counter waiting for his coffee latte thing he ordered. Richie couldn't remember what Eddie got exactly but he knew it would take awhile due to the special requests with it. Eddie seemed anxious from what Richie could see. His eyes kept flickering back and forth from Richie to the employees. Eddie couldn't stop fidgeting with the bottom of his zipper either. Richie gently smiled while he watched the shorter man. Eddie had always been like this. Fidgety, neurotic, and frantic. It was thanks to Eddie’s mom that had his head was filled with the idea that he was constantly sick and that he could get sick from the smallest thing. This caused Eddie to constantly be on guard. Richie always thought it also caused Eddie to have some form of anxiety. After grabbing their coffees they sat at a small two person table in the corner near the front window. 

“So how have you been?” were the first words spoken and they were shockingly from Eddie. 

“I haven’t been too bad. I signed divorce papers this morning. So I’m sorry but your mom might be crying when you get home.” Riche couldn’t help not making a joke aimed about Eddie’s mom. It was just way too easy for him. Plus, the way Eddie always reacted to it made his heart fill with joy. “Ha Ha Richie. Very funny as always. I’m sorry to hear that. Divorce is always rough. I went through one myself recently too. It sucks.” Richie was shocked to hear that Eddie was divorced. They were both in the same boat. 

“Yeah? When did that happen?” Richie had to know what happened. 

“Well, I signed the papers about five months ago. It was to Myra. I’m not sure why I ever went through with it. She was just like my mom. I was an idiot for never saying no to her.” Eddie shook his head while speaking the words. Richie could tell just from the way Eddie said it that he regretted ever getting married to her.

“Is that why you’re here in the big city?” Richie asked with a feeling that he might already know the answer. “Heh, yeah it is. I just got an apartment here recently.” Eddie then went on to explain how he just recently got a job here as an insurance agent. He said how he analyzes risks for companies in the area and how it's pretty easy work for him. Richie explained about how he has been doing quite a bit of stand up comedy lately, just trying to take a break from the limelight of acting. They sat there for almost two hours catching up and just cracking jokes. 

“I can’t believe we just ran into each other here. It’s just so mind blowing!” Richie laughed. 

“I know. We will have to do this more often. Especially since I’m a lot closer now.” Eddie’s smile beamed at Richie. Richie felt like he was being covered in sunshine with the way Eddie looked at him. Richie agreed with Eddie that they had to start hanging out again. 

Richie walked Eddie to his car and told him to drive safely. “You think I won’t or something. You should drive safe too.” Richie smirked at Eddie. “Don’t worry Eds, I will.” Richie turned around and started walking towards his car. “Hey, Richie!” Eddie yelled from his car at Richie. Richie turned around in confusion, “what?” Richie questioned. “Beep beep, Richie.”

Richie hadn’t heard anyone say that in so long. Stanley had stopped saying it, saying it was a childish thing. Richie thought about how two simple words coming from Eddie’s mouth, reminiscent of how they made him feel. Richie had started to think about how this felt like fate. A special kind of limelight from a special kind of person. 


	2. Texts and Lulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is surprised to see that Richie found him on twitter. Richie is surprised that Eddie accepts his offer to spend a friday night together.

Eddie sat there staring at his hands on his steering wheel.  _ Richie fucking Tozier _ . He couldn’t believe it. Of all of the losers he could have ran into it had to be Richie, the boy that made his heart beat pick up. He had that effect on Eddie ever since they were young. It was an odd type of young love hypnotic effect that he was feeling now. 

When Eddie got home he went straight to his bedroom. Lulu, his small Pomeranian, followed him there. He laid there on his bed staring at the ceiling. Eddie had caught himself doing that a lot lately, just staring. Lulu jumped up onto the bed and whined at Eddie softly. She was his everything now. Ever since the divorce from Myra, he had no one to turn to except Lulu. Maybe that’s why his heart started beating faster when he saw Richie earlier. But he knew it was for another reason than just a friend. Ever since Eddie was younger he had a fascination with Richie. 

“What do you think Lulu? Should I even try to be his friend? It’s been so long…” Eddie said as he looked and Lulu. Lulu sat there looking at him, panting. “Fuck it.” Eddie sat up and watched Lulu jump off the bed. She barked lightly, ran towards the door, then out the door down the hallway. Eddie got up and followed her down the hallway. Lulu’s feet made so much noise for being so small, he probably needed to cut her nails soon. When he got to his open kitchen/dining area he removed his phone from his front pocket. He saw a text from Bill. 

**Bill: heard you saw Richie?**

How did Bill already know? Eddie hadn't told him. The only thing Eddie could think of is that Richie and Bill were still in contact after all these years or something similar to it. Bill had always tried to keep in contact with everyone. Eddie wishes he would have been that way. He clung to Bill due to the two of them going to the same college after high school. Eddie always regretted not keeping in contact with the others, especially Richie. They were close growing up, in high school, and even while Richie had first moved to New York to do stand up comedy instead of going to college. Over time they had drifted, Eddie felt like it was partially his fault.

His anxiety consumed him during college. He was constantly worried if he was doing his best for those around him and what not. Eddie learned to manage it with medication and with the help of a therapist. Eddie suddenly remembered that he barely felt any of his anxious ticks earlier. He smiled to himself as he started to text Bill back. Bill was the only one to know about Eddie's pent up emotions and feelings about Richie. Eddie accidentally spilled them one night when they were drunk walking home from a party. 

_ "Bill, I miss Richie." Eddie whimpered out as he held onto Bill, who was helping him walk straight.  _

_ "Y-yeah?"  _

_ "..yeah.. I miss the way he looked at me.. it was special.. made my heart f-flutter." Eddie knew Bill was smiling.  _

_ "If I r-r-remember correctly, he m-misses you too.."  _

Eddie had never forgotten those words. Richie might have actually missed him during all of these years. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept. Someone missing him for an extended period of time. 

**Eddie: yeah. How'd you find out?**

**Bill: Stan told me. Apparently Richie and him still talk. **

Of course, how could Eddie have forgotten about the soft kind hearted Stan. That boy was a saint, he wondered how he was now as an adult. Probably the same he was as a kid. He remembers Stan and Richie being pretty close friends in school. 

Eddie clicked his phones home button, opened Twitter, then started scrolling. This was a lot of what Eddie did now, just casual scrolling. Well, the scrolling came second to staring and the ceiling. Whether it was Twitter or just an article, it's what he spent most of his free time since his move to New York City. He noticed he had 2 notifications. Swiping over to them his heart stopped. 

_ @richietozier followed you  _

He blinked a couple of times seeing if it'd go away. Richie actually followed him on Twitter. Eddie thought about how Richie had to take time out of his day to find him. He looked at the time on his phone. He wondered if this was how Richie felt about him. It'd been maybe an hour since he left the coffee shop and got home. 

-

Richie laid in his bed that night staring at the ceiling. He turned his head over to look at the time, it was 1:30am. He sighed and picked his phone up. Richie usually turned to Twitter this late at night. He tapped on the blue bird icon and opened the app. He had quite a few notifications, most of them were just people sending him hate tweets. Richie found them entertaining, or at least the smart ones, some of the others were just terrible. But his heart jumped for joy when he saw one single notification. 

_ @eds_kaspbrak followed you _

Richie grinned. He had followed Eddie on twitter early, not really expecting Eddie to actually follow him back. Richie clicked on his account and started scrolling through it. There was a couple cute and witty tweets and then he stopped at the picture. It was a picture of a small but massively fluffy Pomeranian. It's prominent color was tan with the edges of it's fur being white. The tweet said  _ 'a wild Lulu appears'. _

"Lulu, what a cute name." Richie said with a smile on his face. He backed out of the app and sent a text to Eddie immediately. 

**Richie: i have to meet lulu**

Richie clicked the Twitter app back open and just started scrolling through his feed like at just some random stuff. While he was in the middle of reading a tweet thread about some college party gone wrong when he got a text. The block notification coming down covering the top of the tweet. 

**Eds Spaghet: how'd you know my dogs name? **

**Richie: twitter is a magical thing eds**

**Eds Spaghet: u creeping on me? weirdo**

**Richie: i only creep on those that interest me**

Richie gulped. Did he really just tell Eddie that he peaked his interest? He dropped his phone on his chest. Richie brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them. 'What a fucking idiot' he thought to himself. Richie had told Eddie once that he liked him, but it was when Eddie was passed out drunk once. Eddie always drank a little too much Richie noticed. Richie still remembers the feeling of finally saying it out loud. The adrenaline and nerves tangling together in one disgusting feeling. 

_ Eddie looked so peaceful asleep, head on Richie's lap. His lips slightly parted while asleep. Richie ran his hand through Eddie's hair while Richie sat there staring.  _

_ "Eddie Kaspbrak, you're so beautiful. The most beautiful human on this Earth." His eyes started to get watery from the emotions, the alcohol probably helped them flow a little more freely. "I wish I had the nerve to ask you out. I love you so much." _

Richie was drawn back from the memory by the soft buzzing feeling on his chest. He sat there thinking about how Eddie had finally replied. Richie was nervous to look at it, scared of the rejection that could be hiding behind the black lock screen. He unlocked his phone to a present surprise. 

**Eds Spaghet: good thing i only let her meet people that interest me ;P **

Richie nearly shit a brick, Eddie's comeback was beautiful. Richie had always known that Eddie had a ripe sense of humor he only let blossom every now and then. Eddie was better with rude humor Richie remembers. Richie was slightly conflicted though as to whether this was just humor or a bit of interest in actual Richie. 

**Richie: how about this friday? ill even bring her a treat**

**Eds Spaghet: ill take you up on that offer**

**Richie: 7pm?**

**Eds Spaghet: sounds good**

Richie set his phone on his bedside table. A date with Eddie, he was so excited. Richie could only think about everything they would do that night. Watch movies, go for a walk, play with Lulu, and so much more. It felt like their youth all over again, the happiness from having a friend stay over at your house as a child. 

Richie doesn’t remember falling asleep that night, he only remembers the dream that he has. It’s with Eddie. They were in Richie’s apartment on the couch together curled up while watching some movies. When he wakes up the next morning he smiles to himself, knowing his life does have hope in it as long as Eddie is there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo. this chapter was a little shorter than what i want them to be but thats okay. enjoy!


	3. Noodle Duty

Richie stared at himself in the mirror. He had just finished shaving his face, he hadn’t shaved since Tuesday, the day he ran into Eddie. Richie wanted to look ‘fresh’ for Eddie; therefore growing a short scruffy shadow on his face during the week, only to shave it off later. It was Friday,  _ finally _ . Richie had been nervous all week about today. The thought of actually being at Eddie’s apartment plagued his mind all week. Being able to be around everything that was Eddie. Lulu shedding all over him, the scent of Eddie everywhere, and Eddie’s sense of decoration. These were all small things that had Richie giddy about seeing Eddie tonight. 

Richie checked his phone to see that Eddie had texted him his address already. Eddie lived in West Harlem Richie had found out by the address. Glad that it wouldn’t be that far of a drive, Richie decided that he would just take an Uber instead. He was planning on bringing a bottle of wine because Eddie said he was making dinner. Richie wondered as to whether Eddie could cook or not. Richie left the bathroom into his ‘bedroom’. 

Richie was never a huge fan of the flashy lifestyle of some famous people. The thought of flashing your life around. He liked what he did, acting and comedy, but dear lord did he like a personal life. Being able to go to the grocery store and not be surrounded by fans or paparazzi. He enjoyed meeting fans but hated when they swarmed him. He lived on a cheaper end of the city so Richie could live the more personal life. The personal life he wanted was why he picked a decent sized studio apartment. His neighbors knew it was him but they didn’t matter too much he noticed. They recognized him from his time on SNL and some stand up he had done. 

He sat on his bed looking out at the rest of his apartment, it was a mess. Dirty clothes scattered from the floor to the couch. Richie hadn’t done his laundry in about 3 weeks. While going through this divorce Richie had hit a point of slight depression. Lying around most of the time, eating out regularly, and sleeping in a little longer than usual. Richie knew that was going to change soon though. The divorce was finally over and he had been feeling better all week. It might have been the fact that he was talking to Eddie constantly throughout the week via text. Also he was talking to Stan more often throughout the week. Also finally texting Bev to explain the past couple weeks to her. 

Richie rubbed his hands on his thighs for a moment before standing up. He had decided to go down to the end of the block, to the liquor store, for wine. Eddie had told him that he was just making a simple pasta, so Richie figured wine would be good for the occasion. After grabbing his leather jacket and keys he took to the door. He double checked to make sure that he had his wallet in his pocket. Richie opened the door and looked back at his apartment. Joy bubbled inside of him for finally going out. Even though his life seemed to be in slight discourse as of lately, he had the courage to go out and see Eddie. Richie locked his front door and turned to the stairs. He trotted down the stairs towards the front door. He hoped that tonight would go well. 

-

Eddie heard the bubbling of boiling water in the background of his apartment. Richie was coming over within the next fifteen minutes. Eddie’s anxiety was at an all time high. He hadn’t seen Richie since the coffee date.  _ ‘If you would even call it that?’ _ Eddie thought to himself. Aside from the constant texting back and forth throughout the entire week, they barely talked. He removed himself from his couch, causing Lulu to pick her head up to watch him walk away. Eddie found his way to the kitchen, opened the cabinet, and grabbed the box of penne noodles from inside. After putting the noodles into the boiling water, he went to the freezer to grab garlic bread and frozen vegetables. He planned on sauteeing some frozen vegetables in place of making meat for the pasta. Eddie had recently been cutting back his meat intake due to watching a documentary about the meat industry. He removed the vegetables and put them into a medium sized frying pan. He put the burner on low heat just the warm them as he put the garlic bread into the oven. 

_ Knock. Knock.  _

Eddie’s head shot around from the stove top.  _ No, no, no, no, no. _ He looked at his wrist watch, Richie was ten minutes early. Trashmouth was never early from what Eddie remembered. Lulu had already started barking to be intimidating. Eddie’s brain was racing. He wanted Lulu to shut up and for him to have finished dinner before Richie got there. 

“Lulu, shut the fuck up!” Eddie kindly called out to her as he rushed to the door. All of his thoughts went to a blank though once he saw Richie. Richie was wearing a non-flashy leather jacket, a light blue pineapple patterned button down, a grey undershirt, and black skinny jeans. He was holding an unopened bottle of wine. Eddie couldn’t tell if it was a pink of white wine due to the lighting, he knew it was red though. Eddie noticed that Richie was clean shaven. Richie was wearing a bright smile across his face as he looked at Eddie. 

“Hey Eds, sorry I’m early.” Richie apologized through his smile. Eddie couldn’t help but smile back at him. Eddie always had a hard time being mad at Richie for more than a couple minutes. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I was more startled by Lulu barking.” Eddie stood there, hand on the door while he stood in the doorway. Richie snickered at the comment about Lulu. Lulu was at Eddie’s feet staring up at Richie. Richie looked at her and smiled. “Hey there pupper, you’re cute.” Richie spoke to Lulu. Lulu just sat there staring at Richie and panting with her tongue out. Richie and Eddie awkwardly stood there for a moment. 

“So, can I come in?” Richie questioned. 

“Oh fuck, yeah. Of course.” Eddie sputtered out of his mouth. It came out like the nervous word vomit he always had when anxious. Eddie quickly shuffled off to the side to make an opening for Richie to pass through. Richie walked into the apartment past Eddie, pausing after only taking about five steps into the apartment. Eddie got a scent of Richie’s after shave  _ (or was it cologne?)  _ as Richie passed him. Eddie watched Richie look around his apartment.  _ What did Richie think of it? _ Eddie stood there awkwardly behind Richie as he kept taking everything in. 

“It’s very….” Richie started to speak. _ ‘Very what?’ _ “..you.” Eddie stood there dumbfounded by what Richie had just said.  _ Him? What the fuck did that even mean? _

“What does that mean?” Eddie questioned with a look of confusion covering his face. Richie swiftly spun around to face Eddie. Richie pulled his own shoulders up into a shrug. 

“I’m not sure Eds. Just feels like you.” Richie smiled gently at Eddie.  _ Eds. _ Eddie hadn’t been called that in awhile. He thought it was a nickname he had outgrown years ago. Apparently it was still Richie’s favorite nickname for him though. “So.. you need help with dinner?” Richie asked. 

“I was just about to put the noodles in.” Eddie started walking to the kitchen as he spoke. He could hear Richie start to unlace his boots and take them off. Eddie paused at the doorway to the kitchen and looked back. Richie was currently bent over trying to get his boots off his feet. Lulu was up in all of Richie’s business already. Eddie smiled at the two of them. “Just come into the kitchen when you’re done.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I just have to uuhh… introduce myself to someone.” Richie muttered loud enough for Eddie to hear. Richie had finally taken his boots off but now had a new problem. An excited Lulu was now all over him. Eddie could hear Richie chuckling from the other room as he pet Lulu. 

Eddie put the noodles in the pot and then checked the vegetables. Eddie felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. He turned his head slightly to see Richie with an apologetic look on his face. Eddie had noticed that Richie became softer throughout the years. He still had the same crudeness to him but he had also become kinder. 

“I’ll be on noodle duty so you can finish the rest of the meal.”  _ Noodle duty. _ Eddie laughed to himself. He smiled brightly at Richie and Richie smiled back at him with the same brightness. Eddie turned back to the vegetables and poured a little bit of EVO oil onto them. 

“So how’s your week been?” Richie stared at Eddie as he started to fry to vegetables. 

“It was fine. Would have been worse if I wasn’t able to text you all week.” Eddie felt like a schoolboy again with that answer. Remembering the days when him and Richie were inseparable during school. It made Eddie’s heart fill with a warm feeling. He couldn’t pinpoint what the exact feeling was. All Eddie knew was that the feeling made him happy. 

Richie couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips by hearing that. Richie had been thinking all week that it might be too much, texting Eddie daily, hourly, maybe even by the minute. Eddie looked over at Richie and realized how close they actually were. Eddie felt a blush gather to his cheeks causing him to quickly refocus on the vegetables in the pan. Richie stirred the noodles for a minute, making sure none were sticking to the sides of the pan. 

Eddie could only think one thing, this night was gonna be a lot more difficult than he originally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update here! sorry for it coming out a little later than normal and that it's a little shorter than the others. don't forget to follow me on tumblr at starrytozier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've wrote fic in 4 years. special shout out to my friend that proof read this for me!


End file.
